


Goodbye

by musikurt



Series: Letters [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-27
Updated: 2008-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from Flint to Wood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

Please do not try to follow me or find out where I've gone. It's clear that we'd be better off apart. I love you and I thank you so much for loving me, even when I'm not deserving--and in those rare moments I am. Our beginnings were beautiful, as perhaps all teenage romances are, but as we've grown, we've grown apart. It's likely we will never see each other again and I pray that you'll move on--that is what will get me through the rest of my days.

With a love undying even in the darkest times,

-Flint


End file.
